


Haunted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus confronts his ghosts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Severus confronts his ghosts.

Title: Haunted  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #175: Haunted  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus confronts his ghosts. Please excuse the uninspired title.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Haunted

~

Severus blinked at the the spectre standing above him. “Oh, s’you,” he slurred.

Remus smiled. “It’s me. You don’t seem that surprised.”

Severus giggled. “Been waiting for th’ haunting to begin.”

“Many think you’re dead, too,” Remus pointed out.

“Idiots. Was expectin’ him t’use tha’ bloody snake...”

Remus chuckled. “Smart man. Come on, let’s get you out of the gutter.”

With Remus’ help, Severus staggered to his feet. “Awfully solid f’ghost,” he mumbled.

“So are you.”

Severus contemplated this. “Good point.” Several moments passed as they walked. “You’re not dead, are you?”

“Not really.”

“Fuck.”

“Not until you’re sober, Severus.”

~


End file.
